


Gihigugma Tika

by TsundereLizard



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A happy ending?, Angst, I almost cried while writing this...., Is that a happy ending?, M/M, Tragedy, just read and don't hate me?, tags are such spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereLizard/pseuds/TsundereLizard
Summary: Gihigugma Tika - I Love YouViktor faces the biggest trial in his life





	Gihigugma Tika

**Author's Note:**

> KILL ME!!!!!!! O.M.G. Why did I even write this? I'm so sorry! Really sorry! I-I'll just go camp on the corner and grow mushrooms and loath myself...
> 
> AHHHHH!!!!! I'M SO SORRY!!!

“I love you… I wish I came with you… only when Yakov didn’t hold me back…” Viktor pouted, “Hahaha… come on… I think you should give him a break,” chuckled Yuuri. Background noises can be heard through Viktor’s phone, something about electronics should be turned off.

“Oh… I should end the call now. See you in Russia Viktor… I love you too.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-

“A plane going to Russia from Japan has crashed…” the news headline was the first thing that greeted Viktor when he opened the TV. His eyes went wide when the reporter keep on going telling the news and recognizes that it was Yuuri’s plane.

After going to a few places and contacting people he needed to contact asking if Yuuri was fine. Then the hospital finally called Viktor.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-

“You must be Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov? His husband?” the doctor finally got out of the ER.

“Yes… I am.”

“Well, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov is in very critical condition. He received a big damage on his head…” the doctor’s words began to blur in Viktor’s ears as he tries to process the information but all leads to one thing.

Yuuri is well, in a very critical condition.

He could already picture what Yuuri will look when he visits him where he will be placed.

Later on, the doctor approaches him again.

“You may see him now.”

Viktor was given gloves, a mask and a gown. As he did what he was told and put on the given items, he was finally let in. Seeing Yuuri from the glass window was painful enough but as he gets a closer look, he was verge in tears. He was attached with several wires, bandage wrapped around his head and his arms. Viktor even guessed there’s more underneath the clothes and the blanket. An oxygen mask was attached to his face and a long tube inserted to his other hand attached to a dextrose.

“Please… love…” he carefully touched his hand, “Wake up for me?”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-

His time inside the ICU was over and so was the visiting hours and Viktor was sent home.

As he went back to his home, he saw Yuri on his door.

“Hey what happened? You suddenly texted me telling something happened… what is it?” Yuri tried to sound strong but panic was hinted in his tone, “Yuuri… a plane crash… the doctor said he has a fifty-fifty chance of survival… and even if he did… his lower half… won’t able to function and might have a chance of amnesia….” Viktor’s tears were threatening to fall. Yuri’s eyes were wide and surprised, “W-what do you mean… f-fifty-fifty c-chance of s-survival… and d-do you mean h-he can’t w-walk a-anymore? E-even s-skating? And t-there’s only a-a chance of a-amnesia right?”

Viktor’s lips quivered and finally let the tears fall. He clutched Yuri’s shoulders and took him to an embrace.

“I don’t know Yuri… I don’t know.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-

Their fears finally came.

The heartbeat monitor finally went to a straight beep.

Viktor quickly pressed the emergency button and the doctor and nurses rushed to Yuuri’s side while the other one ushers Viktor out.

The doctor tried to revive Yuuri but for a few moments of attempt, he finally gave up. He pushed the sleeve on his left and looked at his watch. He finally announced Yuuri’s time of death.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-

It was the day of their funeral and how ironic it was. The wind was nice, the clearing of the sky was nice, everything around them was nice but not the one that is in front of them.

Hiroko cried for the loss of her son, even blaming herself of just wanting to see him that she should be the who flied over Yuuri’s place instead of him then he wouldn’t have died. Toshiya tried to held back his tears, trying to be strong for the family and consoled his wife, telling that it was not her fault. Mari kept a blank face but everyone could tell that something inside her died as well. Minako stood strong but was shedding tears. Everyone that came to his funeral had the same reaction. The feeling of loss, emptiness and devastation.

But Viktor was the one who received the biggest toll. He imagined the future together with Yuuri that they will die together because of old age. Not this. He even imagined a life without Yuuri and believed he can’t live without him.

It was so true now that it happened months later.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-

All of his rink mates can see how Viktor skated. He was like a zombie gliding on the ice and making small movements.

Yuri can’t take it.

“How long will you mope around… this is not you…”

“….because when Yuuri died, a big part of me died also…”

“Yuuri won’t be happy seeing you like this… you should know that…”

“I know… I know… I… I’m very aware… But… he’s my life… my love… he brought me things, letting me have them and… now he’s not here… I don’t even know… why am I even alive? Why am I the only alive?”

“So what? Are you going to follow him too? Like doing suicide or something? Like what? Hanging yourself? Slit your wrist? Falling into the river to drown?”

“…”

“LIKE HELL YUURI WOULD EVEN ALLOW IT YOU BIG, BIG, BIG IDIOT!!!”

Viktor stared at him with wide eyes.

“Then what should I do?! Forget about him, his death and move on?! Having the time of my life while Yuuri had the chance to live longer but now is dead?! TELL ME!!!”

The two were shouting on top of their lungs that it alerted the people within the vicinity. Yakov rushed to place where they were.

“You two shou—“SHUT UP YAKOV! THIS GUY NEEDS TO BE HIT ON THE HEAD!” Yuri roared, not looking at Yakov.

“MOVING ON IS A BIG YES BUT FORGETTING HIM IS NOT WHAT I’M IMPLYING!” Yuri huffed, “Do you think it’s not hard for me too? While I’m treating Yuuri as a rival, a fellow competitor, he was like a friend to me too. I’m sure we also have a bond that cannot be broken. And if I do what you are doing right now… I know it won’t make him happy… m-moving on was hard and I don’t want to forget him… because he cannot be forgotten… after all the things he gave us… I can’t forget him…”

“…”

“I-I know it’s easier said than done but what do you expect me to say?... It doesn’t have to be right away… you can mourn for him but at least try… to live… for him… fulfill his wishes… what he wanted… for you… for me… for us… and I’m pretty sure all he wants is for us to live on…”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-

It took Viktor years before he could finally accept Yuuri’s death and started visiting Yuuri’s family from time to time.

“Hi Yuuri,” he greeted Yuuri’s gravestone, “How are you doing?” and put the flowers on top of it and sat down.

“I’m starting to live again… but I will forever love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Serious guys... I almost cried while writing this... well, a scene from a TV series was talking about MC dying then this idea suddenly popped in my head and I was like: Should I write it?
> 
> I don't know anything about medical and airplane crash reports(I watch news but I can't remember them because it happened few years ago) but I did a few researches and recalling ICU scenes


End file.
